Syed
"Oh Vāyu I could do with a cup of tea right now..." Syed is one of the mages of the pride, and often feels a little bit out of his depth. He was magically bound to Moira Dennis for well over two years. 'Background' Syed was born in the tiny rural hamlet of Kinnersby, the eldest of five and only male. He had a stable upbringing with both parents present, although his father was often away with work so much of the actual bringing up of children was left to his mother. His father holds an unknown rank in the Artar military, and had a tendancy to hold boot-camps for his children when home - which didn't make him popular to say the least. Syed himself is third generation Artar, his grandparents imigrating from Beurvicea for unknown reasons. He knows Beurvicean tongue, but isn't fluent by any stretch of the imagination. Not even close. While as a child he wanted to follow his father into the military thanks to his ability with electricity magic, a childhood accident with his magic left him scarred both physically and mentally and put him off the idea forever. From then he supressed his magic, and lived without it. He went to Ranthel College, described by Marcus as a prestigious place of higher education - his family were quite poor so it's safe to assume he got a scholarship of some variety. He graduated with a degree in Primary Education, and managed to land a job in a decent working-class comprehensive school in the Venician town of Watergate. Being from a poor background himself, it was a natural choice. He was loving his life in his dream job... until a large bull of a woman crashed into him as he was leaving work one day. See Moira's page for more details. However, it was at this point where he realised he couldn't keep supressing his magic and began to use it again. It's been a very steep learning curve for him since. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Syed is a very tall but thin man, with large hands and feet and an often kindly expression on his face. He has a rich caramel skintone, dark brown eyes and very dark, black-brown hair with a natural curl to it. His face is very striking indeed and is a bit of a contrast to his lanky frame - large nosed, with sharp, prominent cheekbones and an angular, chiseled jawline. His strong set of features sort of look a little odd on his face, if that makes sense. He is extremely expressive but not to the point of exaggeration, often using his whole body to emote what he's thinking without really realising he's doing it. His magic ensures that his hair is perminently completely uncontrollable, as such he takes great care in tending to his facial hair instead. Syed has a large tattoo which spans his upper arm and partially across his chest, which is linked to his magic and glows when he casts. He also has a massive scar covering most of his left leg, so he will tend to avoid wearing shorts even when it's really hot weather. His work attire is blue and yellow combat robes, allowing him greater ease of movement than regular robes. As yellow is pretty much the elemental colour for electricity, this pretty much broadcasts his role in the group. But considering electricity magic is not an unusual branch of magic, that isn't really anything to take much note of. Out of work he will always prefer to wear casual preppy attire, usually consisting of brightly coloured sweatervests and shirts. Syed is gentle and kind-hearted, but a massive worrier and somewhat paranoid to boot. He will always assume the worst case scenario, although he's self-aware enough to realise his flaws and tell himself that he is being paranoid. Which sometimes bites him in the arse too. He is somewhat lacking in self-confidence, although he really shouldn't be. He is highly intelligent, although his emotive, friendly and slightly clumsy nature can be a little deceiving. He is always willing to listen to the others when they need to have a vent or let their feelings out, often over a cup of tea because tea makes everything better. Fact. He also is the sort of guy who likes to make physical contact with people, but he worries so much about coming across too forward that sometimes he does the opposite and just hugs himself instead, making himself come across even more awkward. 'Fighting Style' It's not what you can do which matters, but how you use it. And boy, does Syed know how to use his ability. Syed is an electricity pure-mage, specialising in long-ranged defence and support. However he can pack one hell of a punch of his own if the conditions are right and the need is there. His electricity is able to stun and paralyse opponents, and he is able to create electrical shields both around himself and his allies. Being an elemental type mage, he is naturally subject to the standard elemental rock-paper-scissors - his magic is amplified by water, but is ineffective against earth. His magic also seems to be naturally stronger against skeletal types of undead. He is immune to electrical damage, however he isn't immune to the typical byproducts - heat, light and noise. He is however able to manipulate all electricity, including that created or emitted by other beings. As he is a pure-mage his control over electricity, while still developing, is particularly impressive. This in addition to his intelligence makes him particularly resourceful, even when the odds are stacked against him. He is capable of using his magic to create magnetic fields, enabling him to manipulate metal and anchor himself to anything which contains enough iron. While unable to control lightning as of yet, he is able to harness the power of lightning to even go as far as to create magnetic forces so extreme that he can fire large metallic objects at several times the speed of sound - effectively, becoming a walking railgun. However, by contrast he is completely reliant on his magic. Without it he is vunerable to pretty much everything, as while his height and fast reaction times allow him to be reasonably fast and good at dodging, he is weak physically and pretty much incapable of defending himself properly. He also has a tendancy to get injured often, and out of those who do, he is probably the weakest and requires Amy's attention the most. 'Relationships' Look IC here lol. 'Trivia' *Syed is asexual, and as such is avoiding any romance. As such he is one of the few males who isn't affected by Selan or Amy's looks. Although I'd imagine spells, enchantments and other various emotion-affecting means will still affect him, they'd probably just have to focus on romantic/protective feelings rather than lust. *He LOOOOOOVES technology, magitech in particular. He gets a bit excited when he sees stuff he's never seen before. Okay. A lot excited. *He loves spicy food, the hotter the better. He is also a big fan of tea. *He is religious, following the path of the air God, Vāyu. He is very devout, in fact.